Love anew
by Willowstar
Summary: What happens when Oliver becomes available? Will Percy make his move? SLASH! Drunken Confindent!Percy and Love struck!Oliver


Yay for fun! Um. THIS IS SLASH! I actually have only gotten one slash flame. soooo. Just don't be a stupid ass and read this when you've been warned. Basically I don't own these peeps. duh. I just like to tie them up and make them role play for me. Hee hee. s and m you scream? Nope. Sorry, not in this ficcy! Pure sappy slashy cute fic. Sigh gosh I like these two. No one does enough fics with them. Neway. Yay for the story!  
  
~~~  
"Percy?" Percy looked over the potions book in his lap.  
  
"Mmm?" His curtains, almost pulled shut, only showed a small section of the bed right across from him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Oliver walked into sight, only part of his right side showing. All he was wearing was a small towel, still wet from the shower. Percy stifled a moan and went back to the big book in front of him. God how he wanted to rip off that towel and lick him dry.  
  
Of course, Oliver didn't realize that half the time Percy looked at him he was picturing him in perverse positions, them both doing many sexual favors for one another. It's not like Percy ever really took the time to tell the poor boy. In fact, he didn't really even think Oliver knew of his preference for the "male variety". Did anyone?  
  
"Percy?" Oliver slid part of the curtain back revealing a tousled, wet hair that just begged to be touched. Percy looked up from his book and pushed his glasses up with his index finger.  
  
"Yeah?" Oliver sat down at the edge of the bed, showing off his tone quidditch torso.  
  
"Kristina and I are having problems again." Percy tried not to frown.  
  
Kristina. How he loathed that girl. It wasn't anything she had done to him personally; it was just that she was going out with the man he lusted over. His man. Oliver.  
  
Percy kept a straight face and managed an innocent, "Oh, what about?"  
  
"You know how she wants to take our relationship to the "next level" as she puts it, but I don't think I love her, and I want to make love for the first time to someone I care about. I just don't think I care about her. At all."  
  
Oliver was such the romantic. Percy thought it was cute, his own little quirk. But he really needed to wake up. They were in their seventh year already. Christ, even Percy had had sex with some girl in Ravenclaw by the fifth year. That was the year he had finally decided his preference for guys. Yes, definitely guys.  
  
"Haven't you been going out with her for two years?" Oliver twisted a little to look at Percy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And you don't care about her, at all?"  
  
"Yeah." Why the hell was he going out with her? Percy just sometimes just wanted to hit him over the head. Stupid git. Stupid gorgeous wonderful git.  
  
"Why do you think that is?" Oliver cocked his head to the side giving his famous I'm-a-confused-little-boy-please-explain face. Percy sighed. "Why do you think you've been with her so long, yet you feel nothing for her?" Oliver sat there for a minute thinking.  
  
"Well it's probably because I think I like someone else." Now it was Percy's time to look inquisitive.  
  
"What?" At least he was a little more audible with his confusion.  
  
"Well, see, I've had this crush for about three years. I just never had the guts to say anything."  
  
Percy felt a little hurt. I mean they were best friends after all. He never even hinted at another girl. Percy would have picked it up in a second if he had. Percy was great with Oliver's love life; predicting who liked him, who was about to make a move, hell, he even set him up with Kristina. Stupid move, stupid.  
  
"Well, then why are you going out with her anymore?"  
  
"I'm not. That's the problem. She broke up with me about, oh, fifteen minutes ago." Percy chuckled.  
  
"You don't seem all that upset."  
  
"I swear to god I think I felt a tear roll down my cheek in the shower! Though, it could have been just regular old water." Percy grabbed one of the many small pillows that littered his bed and tossed it at Oliver.  
  
"Ha, funny." Oliver ducked with lightning speed, just like a true quidditch player, and laughed. "I know, I know." "So, what exactly, is the problem?" Oliver sighed and layed down on Percy's bed, parallel to him.  
  
"What the hell I'm gonna do with my free time now?!?" Percy shook his head and shifted his eyes away from the half naked god sitting right next to him back to his Potions book. Wouldn't look all that good to just randomly get a hard on right now. Potions, potions. Blubber worm's disgusting, lets look at a dissected cross-picture of that. Ewww. Ok, I'm calm. Oliver grabbed the book out of Percy's hands. "Come on, entertain me. I'm bored." Percy looked down at Oliver through the brim of his glasses. When he saw the set expression in Oliver's face he sighed and took off his glasses, setting them on the table next to him.  
  
"Ok, what did you have in mind for tonight?" ~~~~  
  
Percy peered around the corner. Nothing in sight. "Ok, let's go." He whispered, scurrying past the hallway. Oliver just laughed and just sauntered past it.  
  
"You take these rules WAY too seriously."  
  
"We aren't supposed to be out past curfew! You know how much trouble I'd get if I was caught? I'm head freakin' boy for Christ's sake." Oliver patted Percy's head as he walked by.  
  
"Whatever Perce." Not that he didn't think Percy's devotion to the rules weren't adorably cute, it just did sometimes get him annoyed. Percy continued his little scurrying just as Oliver continued his sauntering. Why do I like him so much? Oliver went through the many, many things they didn't have in common. Percy was tall and lanky, Oliver, though tall, was very stocky. He liked quidittch where Percy liked studying. He liked the color red, Percy liked brown. He liked briefs, Percy boxers. Then why did he have such an obsession with this redhead?  
  
He remembered it all started about a month after he started seeing Kristina. Percy had just been sitting there, reading as usual; and the sun was coming from the window, shinning down on him, making him glow. Percy oh- so-delicately pushed up his glasses with his long fingers, so enthralled with the book, that he didn't notice someone was watching him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it being a little too stuffy in the dorms. (Oliver silently thanked whatever sun god had prompted this sudden heat wave in February.) In his relaxed sitting position Oliver could see his slim torso, with toned, but not too big, muscles just showing. His arms were small, but incredibly long. To be wrapped in those gorgeous arms! Percy had only his boxers on which barely showed his pelvis line, so soft and defined.  
  
To say the least Oliver was turned on. He had to go back to the showers he just came from to douse himself in some cold reality. Percy was his best friend since first year. And, to make everything worse, he liked girls. Just another thing they didn't have in common.  
  
Of course no one really knew that Oliver was gay. Oliver really only found out that day, (when all of his Percy fantasies had begun), but since he was going out with Kristina he didn't just want to suddenly break it off. ~ "You see, I was staring at Percy yesterday, and suddenly realized that my cock only *really* responds to other guys." ~No. It just didn't work. Besides which he was the biggest chicken in this school. Gryffindor, Huh! But now he was glad Kristina had suddenly decided to break it off. ~I'm sorry Oliver, I just feel that we have grown so far apart. I don't feel that you actually want to be with me, and I'm not sure that I want to spend my life with you. I hope you aren't too distraught, but I'm young with many other people I could date. I hope we could still be friends.~ When he heard those sweet lines he wanted to jump for joy. Finally, free. Free to do whatever he wanted to! Too bad the man that his groin secretly longed for had no clue about his existence at all. Percy, why can't you just like me?  
  
~~~~~  
  
They had finally managed to get to the kitchens without being seen. Percy sighed with relief while Oliver chuckled. -God he's so cute. What I would love to do with that redhead and some chocolate.- Oliver's gaze turned a little misty as Percy tried to tickle the pear that kept running around the bowl of fruit.  
  
"Bugger it!" Percy growled, Oliver coming to the rescue by squashing the pear, tickling it furiously. Percy gave Oliver a look, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Quidditch reflexes. Come on, I'm hungry!" He wined.  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"I'm a growing boy, I need my susteenuance." Percy started laughing at his sudden friend's intellectual attempt.  
  
"Sustenance?" Oliver blushed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Percy stepped inside chuckling. Soon the two boys were surrounded by millions of house elves, asking them what they could do for the two.  
  
"Um." Percy stuttered. He hadn't been to the kitchens much, and still wasn't used to their enthusiasm.  
  
"Get us some butterbeer," Oliver commanded," And some Treacle Tarts."  
  
"Oh you know that I don't like to drink much Oliver." It was true. It had been documented that he had been drunk all of two times. Both parties were wild, thanks to a drunk Percy. No one could remember what happened exactly, but everyone claimed that Percy was the life of the party. Unfortunately Percy woke up each morning with an excruciating hangover, and no memory of the night before.  
  
"Oh come on Perce. It's only one drink, I promise. You could use a little loosening up."  
  
"Fine. But JUST ONE. I don't intend to have a hangover tomorrow. I have lots of studying to do." Oliver snorted.  
  
"What? Like ten hours today wasn't enough?" Percy glared at Oliver. "Ok, ok. I get your point. Just one butterbeer." Not that Oliver wanted to make Percy do anything he would regret, he just thought that maybe Percy wouldn't be adverse to fooling around if he was a little plastered. Percy, on the other hand, didn't want to get drunk, because he knew that the second he was a little tipsy he would be all over Oliver in a second. It probably was best that he didn't ruin their friendship because he couldn't keep his groin in check.  
  
Soon the elves came back with the drinks and food, and the two conversed on topics away from what was really on their mind. As Percy drank more his worry started to go a little bit, and he thought that maybe another drink wouldn't be so bad. After all, when had he felt so relaxed before?  
  
An hour and eight butterbeers later the conversation turned from friendly to raunchy.  
  
"Did you SEE the look on their faces?" Oliver said rather loudly.  
  
"I know! Didn't know that those two fancied guys let alone each other. Leave it to Hermione to put it bluntly." Oliver tried unsuccessfully to mock Hermione's voice.  
  
"Why don't you two stop looking at each other like that and just snog already." Percy started laughing so hard that he fell off his chair. Oliver immediately got up and clumsily fell to the floor in attempt to help Percy up.  
  
"Nice. Now we're both stuck on the floor." Oliver laughed and attempted to get up. Unfortunately the butterbeer had affected him more than he thought and he ungracefully toppled over Percy.  
  
"Ouch, you big oaf." They both sat there for awhile, breathing heavily from their recent attempts at standing up, Oliver ungracefully sprawled across Percy. Percy suddenly whimpered very softly. Oliver, thinking he had hurt Percy, raised his head up so he could figure out what was wrong. Instead of finding Percy in pain he saw his best friend of seven years looking at him in a way that he couldn't quite decipher.  
  
"Percy?" Oliver asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Percy replied, his voice think and heavy.  
  
"You okay? You look kind of.. kind of." "Kind of turned on? Yep." Oliver's mouth dropped open, and he laid there gaping at Percy. In a swift, if not completely graceful, move Percy captured Oliver's mouth in a searing kiss. Oliver sat there in shock, wondering if one could hallucinate on alcohol, and if one could, why didn't he drink it more often. Percy's mouth began to move, coaxing Oliver's lips into action. Percy slowly flicked out his tongue, and began to bathe Oliver's lower lip. Oliver shivered and pressed his chest against Percy's. Finally breaking apart, Oliver stuttered something incoherent.  
  
"What was that my Adonis?"  
  
"What. why. did you. do that?"  
  
"I've wanted to for ages. You're not upset?" Percy asked, looking somewhat amused by his friend's speechlessness.  
  
"Oh god no!" Oliver exclaimed, bending down for another breathtaking kiss. "I've wanted this for a long time too." Percy moved his head so he could whisper into Oliver's ear.  
  
"I love you." And Oliver answered him in a way he would never forget.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yay! That was fun! I love those two together. Neway..  
  
Love  
  
me 


End file.
